epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devourer
This article contains major spoilers. The Devourer is the final final boss (as the first is the Cosmic Gigalith) of Epic Battle Fantasy 5. Aside from the main boss, he is accompanied by an assortment of tentacles. He is found in The Beyond and fought after the Cosmic Gigalith. He goes first after you defeat the Cosmic Gigalith. History The Devourer is an entity that exists in a dimension beyond our own. In fact, he had to use the Cosmic Gigalith as a gateway in order to enter the dimension of Epic Battle Fantasy 5. He is basically the game's administrator, as he runs the simulation that consists of the universe. Unlike the previous two final bosses, the Devourer has no direct connection to Godcat or Akron beyond technically being responsible for their existence and roles as final bosses; he makes reference to delegating them to "a lesser role in this iteration", most likely in relation to their presence in background lore. At some point in the past, possibly at the beginning of the first Epic Battle Fantasy, the Devourer created a program to simulate a universe. It is unclear if it is a simulation of the Epic Battle Fantasy ''world or if it actually ''is that world, but this article assumes something to the effect of the latter. He desired to create a reality of perfect order, where all things would act exactly according to their programming. However, the presence of the player (the real life one) acting through Matt, Natalie, Lance, Anna, and NoLegs proved to be a constant source of disorder and the Devourer sought to eliminate them. At some point following the failures of Akron and Godcat to defeat the party, the Devourer chose to intervene directly to prevent their further interference in the simulation. By repeatedly wiping out the party until the player quit the game out of frustration, he would be able to end their meddling in his simulation. Despite deleting the entire Earth in the hopes of erasing the party, he was unable to defeat them directly and was seemingly slain. However, he had actually taken the drastic measure of transferring himself outside of his simulation through the (real life) player's computer screen and speakers so he could invade the real world and deal with the player directly, warning them that the next time they met him the party would not be there to protect them. The Devourer may have some relation to the Beholder, but this is unconfirmed. Appearance While the full body of the Devourer is not entirely visible, what is present of him looks similar to a colossal version of the Beholder. His central eye and smaller eyeballs share cross-shaped pupils, with the "body" of the central eye connected via what appears to be a set of vertebrae to the rest of his unseen body. The underside of the Devourer's central eye is lined with white spikes, which break off and "bleed" some kind of yellow liquid as he takes damage. The tentacles that are visible onscreen are much larger than those of the Beholder and have octopus-like suckers covering them; one of them is also tipped with spikes for physical attacks. Overview This is the second (and final) phase/wave of the final battle, immediately following the defeat of the Cosmic Gigalith. Aside from the Devourer himself, there is an accompaniment of Evil Eyes, Slimy Tentacles, and Spikey Tentacles assisting him during the fight. These can be cut off and then regenerated as the battle progresses. Note that while the Devourer has a 0% drop rate for all of his loot, he can be stolen from, meaning the player could conceivably farm the Devourer for an assortment of rare consumables. However, as this requires fighting their way through the Cosmic Gigalith each time, this is not recommended. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = The first and last hits have 45 power and the second one has 70 power. Status strength increased to 4x on Hard or Epic difficulties. Before the v2 update, the attack was Magical. |Attack2 = Dev Heal |Target2 = Allies |Power2 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 130 |RdF2 = 20% |Notes2 = Also cleanses Stun and Syphon from the targets. Does not take up the Devourer's action. |Attack3 = Bouncing Beam |Target3 = All |Power3 = 175/5 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 50% |Element3 = Bomb |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = This is a top heavy attack where each hit is less powerful than the last. It has 70 power, then 35, 30, 25, and 15. |Attack4 = Sonic Wind |Target4 = All |Power4 = 120/6 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Wind |StatusChance4 = 30% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 300% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Dev Tentacle x4 |Target5 = Random |Power5 = 400/4 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 30% |Element5 = Earth |StatusChance5 = 30% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack6 = Charging Sphere |Target6 = All |Power6 = 60 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Thunder |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Gets 100% chance of Dispel on Hard or Epic difficulties. Gives the Devourer 3x Charge. |Attack7 = Giga Doomsday |Target7 = All Backup |Power7 = 1600 400 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 30% |Element7 = Bomb |Acc7 = 300% 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Requires and expends Charge. Only used twice, upon reaching 74% health and 49% health. |Attack8 = Delete Earth |Target8 = All+B |StatusIcon8 = |Notes8 = Only used once, upon reaching 29% health. Disables Fleeing. Removes Charge from the Devourer. Delete is an unremovable status unique to this battle that deals an increasing amount of damage every turn.}} Battle Logic Start of Turn * If at least 2 foes are inflicted with any of Stun, Freeze or Syphon → Increase Heal Counter by 1; * Otherwise → Reset Heal Counter to 0; Heal ''' * If Heal Counter ≥2 → Dev Heal → Reset Heal Counter to 0. '''Action * <29% HP and hasn't used Delete Earth yet → Delete Earth; * If Charged; ** If not playing on Hard/Epic or has only one 1 stack of Charge left → Giga Doomsday; ** Otherwise → Giga Doomsday (4/8), Scorching Sword (1/8), Bouncing Beam (1/8), Sonic Wind (1/8), Dev Tentacle (1/8); * <49% HP, hasn't used Delete Earth yet, and Charging Sphere has already been used once → Charging Sphere; * <74% HP and hasn't used Delete Earth yet → Charging Sphere; * Otherwise → Scorching Sword (1/4), Bouncing Beam (1/4), Sonic Wind (1/4), Dev Tentacle (1/4). Respawning * If Respawn Count >30 → Respawns: an Evil Eye in the 2nd and 4th slots and either a Slimy Tentacle or a Spikey Tentacle in the 1st and 5th slots → Resets Respawn Count to 0; * If HP is <29% and Respawn Count ≥3 → Respawns: one of the Tentacles in the 5th slot, an Evil Eye in the 2nd slot, one of the Tentacles in the 1st slot and/or an Evil Eye in the 4th slot (checking them in that order) → Each respawn reduces Respawn Count by 3, will keep respawning until Respawn Count <3 (max 2 respawns); * If HP is <49% and Respawn Count ≥4 → Respawns either: one of the Tentacles in the 5th slot, an Evil Eye in the 2nd slot, one of the Tentacles in the 1st slot or an Evil Eye in the 4th slot (checking them in that order) → Reduces Respawn Count by 4; * If HP is ≥49% and Respawn Count ≥5 → Respawns either: one of the Tentacles in the 5th slot, an Evil Eye in the 2nd slot, one of the Tentacles in the 1st slot or an Evil Eye in the 4th slot (checking them in that order) → Reduces Respawn Count by 5. *Respawn Count increases by 1 if there's 4 other foes left, by 2 if 3, by 3 if 2, and by 4 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of the Devourer's turn). Delete Earth and Giga Doomsday also increase Respawn Count by 50 when they're used (causing a full respawn the next turn). * If Foe Remix is enabled, there's a 25% chance to summon a Small Glitch instead of an Evil Eye in the 2nd and 4th slots, and a 33% chance to summon a Small Glitch instead of a Spikey/Slimey Tentacle in the 1st slot. * Summoned foes will be at the same level as the Devourer. Before the v2 update, a bug with the Devourer's respawn count made him summon less appendages than intended when he got below 29% HP. Unlike most other foes, The Devourer doesn't get a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon, but only on a New Game Plus. When summoned, the Devourer charges up and then uses his Delete Earth attack, this removes all statuses from both players and foes and then does ludicrous non-elemental magical damage, killing both parties. This triggers a special game over screen showing Snowflake's crying face in a black background before forcibly closing the game. Due to it forcibly closing the game, this summon is effectively useless and acts as a trophy for players who have beaten both the normal game and a NG+. Trivia * The Devourer's HP thresholds for casting Giga Doomsday and Delete Earth match those for updating its sprite to the more "damaged" version. Providing the player with a visual cue. * The skill Giga Doomsday is actually mentioned early in game by the NPC Randalf in Hope Harbor, who tells you about cooldowns, and states he can only use that skill once every 10 turns. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Bosses